creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Will Be Changed
It all started as a normal spring, Friday, in 1986. All the townsfolk were having a normal day, Russia was happy. That night, something happened, something no one thought would happen. The workers weren't worried until around 1:25 a.m. The reactors start to heat more than they can control. The workers tried everything for hours, until it went stable for about five minutes. That's when everything went total ape shit. The reactors failed and melted though the metals, but one reactor went critical and BLEW UP. The radiation must have spread across Chernobyl. All citizens and workers were supposedly evacuated, but that cannot be true. I had family in there, my family DID NOT come out the factory. So I decided to go back to Chernobyl, I wanted to see my house after decades of rot. Many of citizens must have been trapped here. When I arrived there, I saw the military, guarding it. This was normal 'cause Russia is a very secure place, its government is very grasping. So I needed to sneak in, if not I wouldn't be able to see my house. So I parked ten miles away, and began my walk. I eventually reached a fence that was curled back, pointed out if I wasn't careful I could rip my shirt or my skin. I came to realize that there was torn fabric on the pointed ends of the fence. I wondered, but then pursued the abandoned city. I ventured through, I knew if I didn't leave in time I could, and would die. So when I walked past the local coffee shop around my house, I saw something, among the wreckage. It seemed out of place, so out of place I had to check it out. I waked up to the broken shop and walked in through the door, my teenage life flashed though my eyes. This damn place was my childhood, walking though it drinking coffee, getting my FIRST job. "Ah, the memories" I went on to say. I walked over to the odd object, lifted the debris. "Oh God, what the fuck." I was disgusted, there as a damn rotting raccoon dog. I left the shop quickly, to avoid the smell. I then just went to my house, avoid everything but to find my road. I then found my road, Winter St., 674 Winter St. Chernobyl. I saw that my neighbor's house was fairly intact, not perfect but nearly perfect. I was weirded out, it wasn't right, most other houses were falling apart but no, his was very odd. So I brushed my house to the side, and walked over to the Glazov's doorstep. Opened the door and to my surprise, the inside was wrecked but there was a couch, and what I saw on it was uneasy. It was a very boney thing, its head was tilted down. I noticed it was Mr. Glazov, his hair was falling out and his skin was rough looking, kind of falling off but still was intact. I didn't want to approach him, because it would bring back memories. I was best friends with his son, so yeah. I left the building and approached my old house. It was very broken down, it made me tear up. So I wiped the tears away, and opened the door. I came to see the living room, and the kitchen down the hall. It was nothing but memories hitting me like a wall. I walked upstairs into my room. I saw my old shit, lying there on the ground. I reached down and picked up my Atari2600. I felt like a kid again seeing this thing, I didn't cry but I did feel sad. Knowing I'll never be a kid again. I put the Atari in my messenger bag. I then walked out, the house. I once again walked by Glazov's House, I saw something out the corner of my eye. Like someone ran by their door. I wanted to investigate, I walked nervously towards the door. When I got to the door I didn't see the body on the couch. I was freaking out, I panicked and ran in the opposite direction. It then came across me I've been in this town too long, the radiation must be getting to me. I have to leave NOW. So I started walking back towards the fence, there was a corner store close to the fence. I decided to take a peak. When I walked in I saw a thing crouched down, gnawing on a giant rat, it seemed like. I accidentally kicked something with my foot, too my mistake the thing turned its head around, and stared into my eyes. My initial reaction was to run. So I did, I ran and ran, then I tripped. When I fell, I turned over, and saw ten, twelve, fifteen corpse-like things walking towards my body, my motionless body. That's when I blacked out. I woke up around dark. I got up and started spewing up blood, tons of it. I tried to make my way to the gate. I did make it to the gate, but then was grabbed by my feet and pulled back into the place. I woke up in a place, seemed like a cell. Smelled like rot and decay, I was going insane. I knew I would never escape. If you're reading this I'm dead most likely, and it's on my body, rotting decaying body. The monsters here, aren't monsters but the forgotten people that we forgot. Their lives were changed, like mine has chan- Category:History Category:Monsters